


Wrestling the Wild Anaconda

by mezzo_cammin



Category: Wild Kingdom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_cammin/pseuds/mezzo_cammin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling the Wild Anaconda

Back at their camp, much, much later...

Bruce watched as the two intrepid heroes trudged over to the camp tent, leaning on each other for support as they went. He couldn't believe they had just wrestled that anaconda into submission like that. He couldn't wait to see the footage, even though he'd just witnessed it live. What luck, to have been on his first location shoot, and have been able to see that!

"Should we have a doctor take a look at them?" He asked the veteran cameraman, Mike, who only snorted in reply. The producer made eye contact with one of his many assistants and jerked his chin toward the tent. With a 'why ME?' look, the assistant went to stand in front of the tent as if on guard.

Bruce frowned. That was odd.

"Jim could have been really hurt -" he began, only to receive a sharp nudge from Mike's elbow and a quelling glance from the producer.

"Don't worry. Marlin will take care of him," Mike said. "Here, help me get these battery packs loaded."

Meanwhile, inside the tent...

Our intrepid heroes were quite naked, having torn their soggy khakis off each other with grasping, shaking, "Oh, God, we're alive!" hands.

"Anaconda, huh? It'll be fun, huh? Biggest snake in the world, huh?" Marlin was saying, even as he fisted Jim's cock in his capable fingers. Since Jim was similarly occupied with Marlin's thick cock, he could only manage a hoarse laugh. The snake had made a good start on crushing his windpipe,and he'd be sporting those bruises for a while. No doubt Marlin would have to add a few of his own to restake his claim. Jim shivered in anticipation.

He closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure, to the feel of Marlin's gnarled fingers twisting and pulling on his shaft just to the edge of pain, to the sound of Marlin's grumbling affection, to the knowledge that this, this was what made it all worth it. And then Marlin did something he rarely did. He fell to his knees, held onto Jim's long, lean thighs, and took him in his mouth, properly. Tongue and spit and pre-come eased his way up and down Jim's cock, until he reached the head, and sucked, sucked hard, demanding Jim's orgasm. Which he swallowed. If Jim had been able, he'd have come again, just from that, that shock of coming down Marlin's throat for the first time. God.

"Never," Marlin said, as he lapped at Jim's hipbones, fingers tightening on Jim's hips, "Never, ever, do that to me again."

He stood and met Jim's eyes, and the fear and the relief in Marlin's eyes had Jim nodding wordlessly, his hand coming up to rest on Marlin's neck.

"I'm still here." he said softly.

"Good. Now turn around. It's time for us to go in search of the elusive prostate..."

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to Melagan's question, "Is there any Marlin Perkins/Jim Fowler slash out there?"
> 
> Rule 34!


End file.
